


My special one

by hikaridrop



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Just some random stuff I wrote, M/M, Manga Spoilers, My First Fanfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaridrop/pseuds/hikaridrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alibaba's spirit returned to his dead body after three years and reunited with the gang. Everything seems normal except that everyone besides Alibaba is in a relationship. Everyone but him....and Aladdin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My special one

**Author's Note:**

> Alibaba returned to his dead body after three years and reunited with the gang. Everything seems normal except that everyone besides Alibaba seems to be in a relationship. Everyone but him....and Aladdin? Does Aladdin have a girlfriend he doesn't know about? He'll make sure to find out! But instead of a girlfriend he might find another hidden secret.

Alibaba, a 22-year old man who earned himself the reputation of a hero in many peoples' eyes over the years, still didn't have his first girlfriend yet, can you believe it? Neither did he share his first kiss with someone yet. Through the years he watched everyone around him slowly getting involved into a relationship with their special someone. Even Olba for God's sake! 

He always calmed himself down by saying his closest friends also remained single for so long. But just yesterday night Morgiana and Hakuryuu announced that they finally started dating. One could clearly see the happiness on Hakuryuu's face as he almost started crying right on the spot. Morgiana tried to calm him down but her light blush on her cheeks proved that she was just as touched. Alibaba was happy for them of course but couldn't help to end up sulking in the corner instead of celebrating with them. This only left him huh?

That night Aladdin joined the overdramatic blond, kneeling besides him in the corner, a strong but gentle hand pulling him out of his dark thoughts. "You'll find your special someone soon, Alibaba-kun." The forth magi had told him in such a confident tone that Alibaba could only believe them.

A small smile formed on Alibaba's lips as he walked down the corridors of the large building. Aladdin was right. There had to be the perfect woman for him somewhere. Now that he thinks about it, what about Aladdin?

The king vessel silently entered his own room, sit down on his bed and fell into deep thought. If he starts to thinks back, Aladdin might have 'approached' some women in the past but he was just a young boy back then, simply liking the breasts of a beautiful girl. But what about today?

The strong magician was 16 years old now, probably the strongest person he ever met in his life and furthermore he is the kindest guy a girl could wish for. He actually was the perfect boyfriend. How is a guy like Aladdin not surrounded by pretty girls he had to wonder?

It was a mystery he couldn't solve on his own. He had to ask someone else. He had been gone for three long years after all. Who knows what happened in his absence no one told him about? But it couldn't be Aladdin he should question. Maybe Morgiana would know more? Yes she definitely would.

His mind set, Alibaba got up on his feet again, leaving his room once more to look for the Fanalis. It wasn't hard to find her, since she was training outside, just like he was a few minutes ago. 

"Morgiana!" he called and waved enthusiastically with his arms.

The grown up woman looked over to her old friend and gave him a nod, a sign that she will talk to him in a second. After finishing her exercise she wordlessly walked over to him, her red eyes expecting him to explain what he needed her for.

"Y-you see…" Alibaba looked around, making sure that no one was around, especially Aladdin, before going on.

"About yesterday…I actually wondered if Aladdin has a girlfriend yet?"

At the question Morgiana's eyes widened from an emotion Alibaba only could read as either shock or surprise. Embarrassed by his own weird question, he blushed a cherry red, rubbing his neck with his right hand.

"I-I mean, I just wondered, you know? L-like…has he found a girlfriend in those three years? A-and why didn't I see her yet? He has g-grown up a-after all hehe…" he tried to save himself but his friend's eyes only stayed in their surprised state.

Now he seriously began to get worried. Did he say something wrong? Maybe she really knew something! 

"So he does have a girlfriend then!? Tell me who she is!?" The blond king vessel screamed with excited eyes even though his chest began to feel heavy in contrast to his excitement.

Why did the thought of Aladdin having a girlfriend cause his heart to ache like this? He put that feeling aside, focusing on finding out the name of Aladdin's girlfriend.

"He didn't tell you?" was Morgiana's answer and it only seemed to confirm his assumptions.

"So he does have one! Tell me who she is! Please Morgiana." Alibaba was shaking the Fanalis by her shoulders, dying to know the answer. But her red eyes darkened as she pushed his hands away with a strong but firm grip.

"It's not my place to tell you that. You should ask Aladdin yourself…" And with that the girl turned and left, leaving an utterly confused Alibaba behind.

Why wouldn't she tell him? Is Aladdin keeping his girlfriend a secret? But why? Maybe Hakuryuu would give him answers.

"-no" The dark haired man huffed, scar still present on his features after three long years.

"Why not! Is she ugly? Aladdin wouldn't hide a girl just because of that, right?"

The magi always had a way to look through appearances and see the people for who they are. Alibaba couldn't imagine his best friend to be ashamed of his special someone. But apparently Hakuryuu knew Aladdin's girlfriend, like Morgiana. They all knew. He had to get some clues!

But before Alibaba could keep up with the questions, Hakuryuu interrupted him.

"I won't tell you. If you really want to know that badly you have to ask Aladdin himself." And with that Alibaba was left alone again without gaining an answer. He really had to ask him, didn't he?

Now the soon-to-be king stood in front of Aladdin's room, fist ready to knock at the elegant door. But somehow his body was frozen in place for minutes now. He just couldn't bring his muscles to move and knock on this door.

The reason for his immobility was unknown even to him. It wasn't like there was something serious going on. He just had a simple question for his best friend, right? Best friends told each other everything anyway, right? Right…?

His shaking hand began to pull away but stopped at its place when the door suddenly opened in a flash. Bright sapphire eyes and long blue hair revealed themselves along with the man he proudly called his best friend.

"A-Alibaba-kun!" The magi exlaimed surprised.

His expression quickly turned into a wide smile, making the blond feel unsteady on his weakening legs. What's with that feeling?

After three years passed, Alibaba now had to look up at the other, since Aladdin was slightly taller than him now. In all honesty, he still wasn't used to that and it made him flush a light shade of pink whenever he had to lift up his gaze to face the magi. And every single time those fine muscles the magician built wouldn't go unnoticed. Visibly shaking his head to remove these thoughts of his head, he finally found the courage to speak.

"A-Aladdin. I just wanted…you know…to talk? Catch up some more? Without the others….?" Well that turned out even worse than expected. But luckily Aladdin didn't seem to notice and simply invited him in.

Inside the two men sat down on Aladdin's king sized bed, facing eachother so they could talk properly. Unknown to Alibaba, Aladdin knew too well why his king vessel was here. He already had heard from Morgiana what answers Alibaba seeked. But he wanted to hear Alibaba ask himself just like his friends told him as well.

Awkward silence filled the room. Alibaba didn't know where to begin until Aladdin offered him a soft smile and took the first step for him.

"Is there anything on your mind…?" The bluenette probably was pushing Alibaba too far with this but he wanted to encourage the nervous blond.

That plan seemed to fail miserably though as Alibaba began to stutter some non-sense until he finally was able to put some real sentences together.

"Well…y-yes actually! You know Aladdin…I-I've been wondering…about my special someone you know…."

Aladdin was all ears now, listening to his best friend patiently like he always had. The act made Alibaba's chest feel light. Aladdin truly was a kind person.

"And then I began thinking about our friends. Morgiana…Hakuryuu…Sinbad and Jafar…."

The stuttering finally disappeared and Aladdin knew the question that was about to be asked just then.

"And then I wondered about you…Do you have a special someone yet? A nice girlfriend like you always imagined?"

The question made Aladdin smile calmly and Alibaba figured this had to be a sign for him being correct. And suddenly that empty feeling returned in his chest. So he had a girlfriend after all…

"You know Alibaba-kun….I don't have a girlfriend." This caught Alibaba's attention, who snapped his head up at the other, his eyes shimmering with surprise. But- 

"I like someone though…" Golden eyes widened further and he leaned closer to his best friend. 

"Who is she? You can tell me right?" Aladdin seemed to avoid his gaze after his question, blue eyes always finding something else to look at besides him. 

"It's not a she Alibaba-kun…."

Silence.

So it wasn't a girl? So it had to be a boy, right?

"So who is he?" He couldn't deny his curiousity.

Aladdin, the Aladdin who would swung himself at every beautiful girl's breasts, liked a boy? Who was so special to catch Aladdin's attention then?

"Is he nice? How does he look? Do I know him?? You gotta tell me Aladdin!"

Laughter replaced silence and Alibaba could have sworn the whole room just was brightened up by a heartwarming light coming from the boy in front of him. Just then he realized again how much he had missed his best friend.

Aladdin stopped laughing as he noticed Alibaba's intense stare on him. He was so lost in concentration and awe that the magi felt confident about his feelings for once. Maybe…just maybe.

He reached out with one hand until his fingertips brushing against Alibaba's cheek. The touch almost felt like electricity on his skin. Alibaba must have experienced something similar considering it seemed to catch his attention. The blond began stammering uncontrollably with an adorable blush on his face.

"Aladdin…?" Not that he minded the touch but it was driving his heart inside. It kept punding against his chest painfully, ready to explode on the spot.

"It's you…Alibaba-kun. It's you that I like…"

The words stung. Not because he was disgusted or anything, actually he was quite happy right now. After all he began to understand what having a special someone really meant. But Aladdin's eyes didn't look happy at all. They looked sad. Close to tears. And it didn't took Alibaba long to understand. He knew Aladdin better than anyone else after all.

It had been three years. Three years of believing that he, the one Aladdin loved, was gone forever.

"Aladdin I-" the king vessel barely could start an apology before someone else's lips silenced him.

The touch literally paralyzed him. The kiss itself wasn't forced at all, it was gentle and loving, careful almost, but it still felt so dominating. It had such power over his body. A shiver ran down his spine as the magi added a little more pressure of longing against his own lips. Never in his life did he imagine to be kissed like that. He always thought he'd be the one to kiss a girl like that. But he liked this. Being underneath someone, getting all the attention.

Like pudding Alibaba's body gave into the other, accepting the moment without thinking anymore. But as soon as he visibly began to enjoy it, Aladdin broke the kiss again much to his dismay. As golden eyes dared to open again, which he didn't even notice closing, he eyed the slightly taller male with signs of tears in his eyes hovering above him, pinning him to the bed with his arms.

Like an instinct Alibaba's protective side he always had for Aladdin, and now he understood why, kicked in and he threw his arms around the bluenette's neck, pulling him into a tight hug against his chest.

"Idiot...didn't I tell you that you don't have to bear everything alone…?"

Hearing those familiar words he once told Alibaba four years ago himself caused the grown up magi to let the tears run down his cheeks freely, soaking the future king's clothes.

And it was then, as Alibaba held Aladdin close, letting his most important person sob against his chest, that the blond understood that what he searched for had been there all along.

His special someone was the small boy he found eating his old boss' watermelons.

The small boy that gave him the courage and power to enter and survive a dungeon.

The small boy who saved Balbadd, Cassim and Alibaba himself.

The small boy who defeated a whole empire without killing a single soul.

The small boy who had to watch Alibaba die and couldn't do anything to save him.

The small boy who grew up into a fine magician and Alibaba could proudly call his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first story I wrote I consider a fanfic. I was unsure about uploading it but I guess I have to start somewhere, don't I? :)


End file.
